linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Hybrid Theory
__TOC__ Hybrid Theory e o album de estreia da banda Linkin Park. Lancado em Outubro de 2000 atraves da Warner Bros. Records, o Hybrit Theory foi um sucesso comercial em todo o mundo. Foi gravado nos NRG Recordings (North Hollywood, California) e produzido por Don Gilmore. Os seus quatro singles foram responsaveis pelo lancamento da banda para o fama, sendo o album classificado como diamante pela RIAA (as vendas, ate ao momento, chegam aos 24 milhoes de copias em todo o mundo, fazendo do HT o album de estreia com maiores vendas so seculo XXI). Historia As musicas que se iriam tornar as faixas do HT tinham sido previamente gravadas em 1999 como uma cassete demo com 9 faixas que foi enviada a vaias editoras. Porem, nenhuma das editoras aceitou a banda, ate que foram aceites pela Warner Bors. (em parte pelas constantes recomendacoes de Jeff Blue). A banda teve problemas a encontrar um produtor disposto a produzir o seu album, porem Don Gilmore aceitou o desafio. Com isto, os LP comecaram imediatamente o processo de gravacao, partindo das musicas da cassete demo; as partes de rap foam largamente alteradas (principalmente no que diz respeito as letras) enquanto que os refroes permaneceram, no geral, inalterados. Na altura, o baixista Dave Farrel encontrava-se a tocar com os Tasty Snax, pelo que os LP tiveram de contratar Scott Koziol e Ian Hornbeck para gravar o album. Letras Mike Shinoda e Chester Bennington escreveram as letras para o album com base, parcialmente, em demos antigas feitas por Mark Wakefield. Mike caracterizou as letras como sendo interpretacoes de sentimentos universais, emocoes e experiencias do quotidiano. Edicao Especial Uma edicao especial do album foi lancada em 11 de Marco de 2002 no Japao. Esta edicao conta com 2 CD's: o primeiro tem as 12 faixas identicas as da versao normal do album; o segundo contem mais 3 faixas ao vivo e 2 musicas nao lancadas anteriormente: High Volage (remake da versao que aparece no Hybrid Theory EP) e My December (uma musica que aparece tambem no In The End: Live and Rare EP). Outras Edicoes Japan Special Edition Existe uma edicao japonesa com 14 faixas (em vez das 12 da edicao normal). As faixas bonus desta edicao sao: 13. My December 14. High Voltage Esta edicao inclui ainda o video da musica One Step Closer e vem com um panfleto de traducao em japones. Korea Double CD Esta edicao foi lancada em 2002 e inclui od dois CD's que fazem parte da Edicao Especial, um isqueiro e vem numa embalagem diferente (ver imagem 14 da galeria). Demos A maioria das musicas do album sao remakes de musicas antigas e demos que a banda tinha escrito entre 1997 e 1999. Na maioria dos casos, as musicas foram muito modificadas (principalmente nos versos de rap) enquanto que os refroes permaneceram inalterados. As musicas que a banda escreveu enquanto Hybrid Theory sofreram poucas alteracoes, sendo as mais significativas as alteracoes nas letras; as musicas da banda enquanto Xero foram muito modificadas, sendo, as vezes, usados apenas alguns elementos das musicas existentes. #"One Step Closer" - tem um demo intitulado "Plaster" ao qual foram feitas poucas modicifacoes. #"With You" - tem um demo intitulado "Now I See"; quase nao existem modificacoes entre o demo e a versao final. #"Points of Authority" - tem 3 demos, dois deles intitulados "Points Of Authority" e um terceiro intitulado "Points And Authority". As diferencas entre os demos e a versao final existem apenas nas letras e, num dos demos, o refrao e composto por versos de rap (feitos por Mike Shinoda) em vez de cantados (por Chester Bennington). #"Crawling" - tem um demo com o mesmo nome que difere da versao final na letra e tem alguns versos em rap. #"Runaway" - o riff de guitarra principal desta musica deriva do riff da musica Stick'N Move #"By Myself" - tem dois demos intitulados "By Myself" e "SuperXero"; os demos diferem entre si e a versao original apenas na letra. #"In the End" - tem um demo intitulado "The Untitled" que difere da versao original na letra #"A Place for My Head" - tem varios demos intitulados "A Place For My Head" e um intitulado "Easul"; os demos diferem entre si e entre a versao final na letra #"Forgotten" - tem dois demos intitulados "Rhinestone" Trivia # O album esta disponivel em CD ou cassete # O primeiro material para promover o album foi uma cassete que continha as musicas With You e Points Of Authority # No Taiwan foi lancado um CD para promover o album com as faixas Papercut e In The End (ver imagem 13 da galeria) Tracklist 1. "Papercut" – 3:05 2. "One Step Closer" – 2:35 3. "With You" – 3:23 4. "Points of Authority" – 3:20 5. "Crawling" – 3:30 6. "Runaway" – 3:04 7. "By Myself" – 3:09 8. "In the End" – 3:36 9. "A Place for My Head" – 3:04 10. "Forgotten" – 3:14 11. "Cure for the Itch" – 2:37 12. "Pushing Me Away" – 3:11 CD Bonus Tracklist 1. "Papercut" (Live at Docklands Arena, London) – 3:13 2. "Points of Authority" (Live at Docklands Arena, London) – 3:30 3. "A Place for My Head" (Live at Docklands Arena, London) – 3:11 4. "My December" – 4:20 5. "High Voltage" – 3:45 Galeria Image:HTCD.jpg | 1 Image:HTI.jpg | 2 Image:HTCover.jpg | 3 Image:Ht-4.jpg | 4 Image:Ht-5.jpg | 5 Image:Ht-6.jpg | 6 Image:Ht-7.jpg | 7 Image:Ht-8.jpg | 8 Image:Ht-9.jpg | 9 Image:Ht-10.jpg | 10 Image:Ht-11.jpg | 11 Image:Ht-12.jpg | 12 Image:Tawpromocd.jpg | 13 Image:Literbox.jpg | 14 Equipa Todas as musicas foram escritas pelos Linkin Park com ocasionais colaboracoes. Mark Wakefield e David Farrell contribuiram para algumas versoes iniciais das musicas que aparecem no album. * Chester Bennington - Vocais * Mike Shinoda - Vocais, Emcee, Guitarra, Sintetizador, Sampling, Edicao Digital, Beats, Arte, Producao * Brad Delson - Guitarra, Baixo, vocais secundarios * Rob Bourdon - Bateria, vocais secundarios * Ian Hornbeck - Baixo na "Papercut", "A Place for My Head" e "Forgotten" * Scott Koziol - Baixo na "One Step Closer" * Joseph Hahn - Turntables, Sampling, Arte, vocais secundarios * Dave Farrell - Colaboracao na elaboracao de "A Place For My Head" e "Runaway" * Mark Wakefield - Colaboracao na elaboracao de "Runaway", "Place for My Head" e "Forgotten". * The Dust Brothers - Beats adicionais na "With You", Programacao * Brian Gardner - Edicao Digital * Don Gilmore - Produtor * Andy Wallace - Mixing * James Minchin - Fotografia * Jeff Blue - Produtor Executivo * Peter Standish: Director de Marketing Category: Albuns